Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga
Yep, a new RP. This time, it features my new FC, Liam Monteiro. If anyone's interested in joining, join in. Story Liam Monteiro, adoptional son of Dave and Zooey Monteiro has come to 2016 to find answers about his adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood, who died in a battle in this timeline. Will he find his answers? Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Joshua the Hedgehog/User of the same name Mecha Josh/Joshua the Hedgehog General Lester/Joshua the Hedgehog The Jkirk Federations/Joshua the Hedgehog Hectic The Cyberhog/Noahc2015 Zikuto the Wolf/sonicsilva1 Jason the Abnormal/sonicsilva1 Josh the Hedgehog/User of the same name Alice the Cat/User:Josh the Hedgehog Altairius the Cat/User:Josh the Hedgehog Vegaea the Cat/User:Josh the Hedgehog Megresiel the Echidna/User:Josh the Hedgehog Alcalaid the Fox/User:Josh the Hedgehog Auhsoj the Hedgehog/Alexneushoorn Komerl the Hedgehog/RedRush8989 Chapter 1: Liam's Journey It was the year 2016 in Station Square. It was a few months after The Eastwood Event, and life on Mobius was back to normal. The scene cuts to a back alley where a Mobini cat was searching a trash bin for food. Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared, scaring the cat, causing it to run off. The bright light disappeared, and a small yellow fox named Liam Monteiro appeared from it. Liam wore a time watch and had a silver sword on his back. He also wore white gloves and blue sneakers. Liam: W-Well, I'm in 2016. Time t-to look for answers to Ben's past. (Liam is shy and nervous.) Liam walked out of the alley and walked down the street. A black wolf was walking by the street and saw Liam emerge from it. His ears flicked a bit, as if he knew what he was here for. He walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. Zikuto: Excuse me, are you looking for something? Zikuto wore mostly dark clothing; nothing colorful. He had a double-bladed spear in hand, but he wasn't going to use it. Liam: *gulp* Uh, y-yeah...I'm looking for answers to the past of my adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood. Do you know what happened to him? Zikuto: Hmm...I've heard that name before...So must be Liam. Come, I'll bring you to a Cafe nearby so we can talk. He put his spear away behind him and signaled him to follow him down the block. Liam nodded and followed Zikuto. They sat down outside, and Zikuto crossed his left leg over his right, looking rather casual. Zikuto: So, what do you want to know about Blade Eastwood? Liam: W-Well, I'd like to know how he died and why... He opens his book with one hand and looks around in the pages. Zikuto's book had many pages, and even bookmarks here and there. He then stops on a certain page and read off of it. Zikuto: Benjamin 'Ben' Monteiro A.K.A "Blade Eastwood": Born in Bygone Island in approximately 2019, died in 2036. Cause of Death: Involuntary manslaughter. Instantaneous. Suspect: Joshua the Hedgehog He looks up from the book, right at Liam. Zikuto: Did that answer your question? Liam: Yes. Right now, I should go find that Joshua the Hedgehog and ask him why he would kill Ben. Would you be interested in joining me? At a nearby table, another hedgehog had heard what Zikuto said, and he seemed very curious about it. He then stopped eating and pushed the food aside. Zikuto: Sure. But from what I have also known, Involuntary Manslaughter is a large term for, Accidental Murder. I'm sure Joshua wouldn't intend on killing someone, as he's more of a Pacifist in cases. Liam: Okay. Let's get going then. Liam got up from the table and walked off. Zikuto got up too, and followed him. Liam: Let's take a train to Genesis City. Zikuto: Oh...trains...I'm not good with trains... Liam: Oh...Well, we could always walk. We just need to buy a few things for our trek then. Zikuto: Right. That'll work. Liam and Zikuto then walked around Station Square, buying food, water, sleeping bags and other equipment. Liam: Okay, let's go! Zikuto nodded, seeming to stay silent for a long while. Liam walked off with Zikuto following him. Liam sang some John Denver songs to himself and Zikuto to entertain themselves. Zikuto didnt seem to do much, but he just picked at his claws. He doesnt seem to know much entertaining things. 2 hours of walking later... Liam: Phew...I'm tired...Let's set up camp here tonight. Zikuto: Right. Zikuto set up everything, even a fire. Later, Liam and Zikuto sat at the campfire. Liam: I had a difficult childhood. When I was 5, my parents were killed by a creepy man with a gun. I was left alone and sent to an orphanage. After spending 3 years in that orphanage, I was adopted by Dave and Zooey Monteiro, who were looking for a new child since their Ben had died. They tried to hide Ben's story from me, but I wanted them to tell me, so they did. That's why I came to this timeline to search for answers. My dad gave me a sword to defend myself and a time watch to travel to this timeline. And now I'm here. Zikuto: Interesting...so that's why you're looking for Ben? Liam: Yeah, I really want to meet him, since I've never really had a brother or sister. I was only child back when my parents were alive. That's why I'm looking for Ben and gonna resurrect him. Zikuto: Well...from what I've heard he's already been resurrected in the future. Liam: Really? Then why haven't I seen him around the village back in 2036? Zikuto: I'm not sure. He vanished after he was resurrected. Liam: Okay. Well, once we reach Genesis City, we might have some more answers. Liam got out two cans of beans and started roasting them above the fire. Liam: Gotta eat. You don't wanna faint from hunger in the middle of a trek. Zikuto: True... Zikuto didnt eat anything. Liam: You're not hungry, Mr. Wolf? Zikuto shook his head, but his stomach said otherwise. He still didnt eat anything. Zikuto: N-no. I'm not hungry. Liam: Okay. If you want to eat something, let me know. 1 hour later... Liam was asleep in the tent, with his sword lying next to him. Zikuto stayed awake, keeping watch from the outside. Zikuto: Hmm...I must stay awake...and stay alive... He eyed a can of Tomato soup and opened that up, not even bothering to heat it up. Suddenly, a group of Mobini wolves walked up to the tent, they growled and were gonna eat Liam alive. Zikuto growled back at them, claws already extended. Zikuto: Back off, he's mine. The wolves scoffed at Zikuto and walked away. Zikuto: Hmph...Mutts He ate from the tomato soup can, still eyeing them as they left. The next morning... Liam got up from the tent. Liam: Morning, Mr. Wolf. Sleeping in is really sweet. Like, sweeter than chocolate syrup. Zikuto yawned, stating that he stayed up the whole night. Zikuto: I can probably relate...Dreamed of anything? Liam: Yeah. I dreamed of a yellow-orangeish Merhog named Merna. I dream a lot about her, as if we are destined to meet. In last night's dream, I was swimming when she swam up to me, greeted me and put a magic shark tooth necklace around my neck, causing me to turn into a Merfox. Merna and I then swam together, and it was really fun. I love my dreams. Zikuto had the look of jealousy, but he nodded at that. Zikuto: Good to hear that you've slept well. We should pack up and continue going. I'll go scavenge for food. Stay here. Zikuto got up, and ran into the forest. Liam nodded, got his sword from the tent and guarded the camp. 30 minutes later Zikuto returned with a few scratches, with all kinds of fruits, vegetables, and meat. He even gathered wheat. Zikuto: This should give us enough carbs. Liam: Yeah, it should. Where'd you get it? Zikuto: ..........uhhhh...I found it? Zikuto actually stole them from a nearby town. Liam: Okay. Well, let's pack up and go. The two packed up the camp and continued their trek for Genesis City. Zikuto followed, and started eating a piece of already cooked steak with his hands. Zikuto: Wanna bite? Liam: Sure. Zikuto handed him a piece of steak. It looked to be freshly cooked. Liam ate it. Liam: Hm, delicious. 3 hours later... Liam: I see something in the distance. Zikuto: Hm? What's wrong? Liam looked at the object. Liam: Holy cow! It's a truck! We should drive it. It'll make this trek much easier. Zikuto: I'll go investigate. He went to the truck and found a human sleeping. He threw the person out, started the truck and went to Liam. He opened the passenger side for him. Zikuto: Get in! Liam: Okay. Liam got in, threw the stuff in the back and closed the door. Liam: Won't that guy be mad because we're stealing his truck? Zikuto: He wont be. Because he's uh...in the back...sleeping...for a long time. Liam: Okay. Let's go then. Zikuto stepped on the gas after Liam got in. He was speeding in a 60 speed limit zone. What they didn't know was that there was a green hedgehog in the back of the truck, seeking to just go somewhere. Liam: What's your name, by the way? Zikuto: Oh, my name's Zikuto. Did I forget to introduce myself? Liam: Yeah, you did. Well, Zikuto's a nice name. Zikuto: Oh. Well thank you. The cops noticed Liam and Zikuto speeding and they came after them. Zikuto: Ah, shit. What do you suppose we do? I'd normally make a chase but, I REALLY dont want to go to jail. He started to slow down, just a tad. The police cruiser drove in front of the boys and a sign in the car saying: 'Follow the Police' started flashing. Zikuto noticed that, and did exactly that. He was confused the entire way there. The police parked their cruiser at the side of the road and walked up to Zikuto's window. Cop #1: Good day, gentlemen. We took you here because we noticed you speeding in a 60 speed limit zone. Care to explain why? Zikuto: We need to go to Genesis city. We're kind of in a rush. Cop #2: That's no excuse for speeding. Can we see your driver's license? Zikuto: Sure, sure... He got out his wallet and pullet out his license. To Liam the wallet and license came out of thin air. He handed the license to the police officer. The cops checked Zikuto's driver's license. Cop #1: Okay, well, you're getting a warning and a fine of 150 Rings. Hand over 150 Rings. Zikuto went back to his wallet, and noticed he had just enough. These rings didnt appear out of midair, he actually had them. He handed them to the officer. Zikuto: There ya go. Cop #2: Okay. Have a nice day. The cops got back in their car and drove off. Zikuto sighed in relief and the wallet vanished in thin air again. Zikuto: Well, least I know what this thing is now. He flicked the speedometer, seeming to feel dumb. Zikuto: I never went to driving school though I know how to drive at the same time...I dunno how I can explain that feeling but we're wasting time. He went back to driving the truck back on the road, going a bit faster over the limit, only about like 62. (Curious, do you have mp/h or km/h?) (We have km/h.) Liam: Look! It's the Genesis City Prison! Maybe we can get some answers there! Zikuto nods and turns toward the Prison. Liam noticed Zikuto got a bit tense, as if he was there before. Liam: Are you okay, Zikuto? (And this is the part where I join in this Canonical Roleplay c:) Upon the entrance of the Prison, Joshua could be seen, looking at it Joshua: Well, the Prison is finally repaired, along with the entire city. Those damned Eastwood Separatists had caused a lot of damage during the attack. Good thing they're gone now. Zikuto stopped the truck and got out first. He was still really nervous about being near this place. After thinking correctly that the truck stopped, Hectic kicked down the back of the truck and jumped out, stretching his legs. Zikuto didn't seem to notice Hectic and saw Joshua. Zikuto: Ah, hello. You must be Joshua, correct? Liam: He must be. Joshua: *looks and faces at them* Yes, I am Joshua. Do you require anything? Liam: We want to know what you did to my adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood. Zikuto: It's a long story so let me explain... He opened his book again, and reads from a bookmark. Zikuto: Benjamin 'Ben' Monteiro A.K.A "Blade Eastwood": Born in Bygone Island in approximately 2019, died in 2036. Cause of Death: Involuntary manslaughter. Instantaneous. Suspect: Joshua the Hedgehog Joshua: ..Oh..... I see... *he looks to the left for a bit, scratching his head, and then looks back at them* ...He uh... Got blasted by Plasmatic Missiles from my Armored Assault Suit, and then was resurrected. I don't know how, but he did. Zikuto: Still, Liam came here looking for you. I do not know what he's going to do to you, but I'm imagining it wont be pretty. *He closes his book and it vanished from thin air.* I'll be in the truck if anyone needs me. Liam glared at Joshua and aimed his sword at him. Liam: Tell me the whole story, or I'll go medieval on your ass. Zikuto snickered, watching this from the driver's window. How did he get from there and into the truck so fast? Joshua: ... *He pulls a handle off of his right hip. 3 Dark Matter Blades emerged from them* Threaten me again, and I'm not gonna let you hear the story. Liam gulped and put his sword back on his back. Liam: *inside his mind* Where'd he get such a powerful sword? Zikuto sighed and seemed to be jealous that all of them are good with swords as he wasn't good at any weaponry, not even a good fighter nonetheless. Not wanting to get discovered, Hectic hid behind the truck and viewed the battle that was underway from there. Zikuto crawled into the back seat, not even noticing Hectic. He just sat there, spawned a switchblade and picked at it with his claws. He seemed bored. Liam: Tell me the story now! Joshua: Be patient, kid. I'm still mad enough that your adopted brother had hypnotized millions on the damned planet, So don't try my patience. Liam: He WHAT?! Zikuto can hear this going on and chuckled. Zikuto: Oh shit, this isn't looking good. Liam: Why the F-word would he do that?! Joshua: He hypnotized Millions on Mobius using some sort of Technology. Don't know how he got it. Anyways, he used that to create his own Faction named "The Eastwood Separatists". He wanted a uncorruptable lawless world... of which when he said that, it just made him look like a Hypocrite. If you weren't for my Army, the entire world would've been Blade's slave.... Luckily, I managed to stop him... well.. rather he committed suicide after this broadcast I made to them. Liam's eyes filled with tears and he ran off crying. Zikuto facepalmed, groaning a bit. Zikuto: Great...made the guy cry. Ah well...I'll find a way to clear this up eventually... Joshua: .... Okay, that was sudden. Though, he wanted to know. So..... *goes back to what he was doing* Hectic just feels awkward, so he then steps back into the back of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Liam sat crying on a curb in Genesis City. Liam: I-I can't believe it...My brother was a war criminal...I didn't have a brother with my biological parents, and now I don't have one either...I'm gonna end it all... Liam held his sword to his stomach. (Somebody stop him! D:) Joshua: *After doing his thing, he went to go for a walk. Conveniently he stumbled upon Liam* ...Oh, shit! *In a swift motion, he grabs his C-T57 Plasma Rifle. He accurately shoots it at the sword, trying to knock it out of his hands* Zikuto didn't even see what was going on. He just kinda feel asleep. The sword is knocked out of Liam's hands. It falls onto the ground. Liam saw Joshua. Liam: *sniff* What do you want, Churchill...? Zikuto heard the clang and got up, confused. He got out of the truck from the front and watched what was going on, crossing his arms. Joshua:*He attaches the Rifle back to his Jetpack* Look, it looks like to me life is hard for you, But suicide is not the solution. *He slowly walks forward toward him* Instead, you need to look at things through a bit more positively. Zikuto seemed to take those words considerably in silence in his own way. He too had troubling times but decided to keep quiet about it. Liam: I had a difficult childhood...When I was 5, my parents were killed by a creepy man with a gun, and I was sent to an orphanage...I never had any brothers or sisters with my biological parents...Now I don't have one either because he killed himself... Liam stood up and walked over to his sword, then put it back on his back. Liam: But yeah, you're right. I should look at things more positively. Liam looked up at the sky and saw something weird. Liam: Hey, what's up with that big dark cloud in the sky? A big, dark cloud appeared in the sky and out of it descended a hooded figure. It landed in front of Liam, Joshua and Zikuto. Hectic, becoming quite curious of what was happening, came out of the back of the truck, still staying behind the truck. He then looked up into the sky, seeing the hooded figure face Liam and them. Joshua: *looks at the descended figure* ...? ???: *echoed voice* Greetings, heroes...I am Auhsoj the Hedgehog, and I am here to take control of Mobius... (Yeah, I know. Joshua spelled backwards. :3) Joshua: ...Come on. Really? Auhsoj: Yes, really... Auhsoj took off his hood, and his head looked like Joshua's, only covered in gray fur. Auhsoj: In 3 days, I will launch my KrikJ Federations on Mobius. Be prepared, Young Joshua, for dark times will be coming to you. Auhsoj put his hood back on and floated away. Joshua: ....The krikJ Federations? ....The hell? Zikuto: Seems he does mean a bit of business...but this seems more like a hoax. Hectic just stood still, not even knowing what just happened. "....Wow....." Hectic whispered quietly to himself. Zikuto looked over at Hectic, not seeming surprised by his appearance. "Oh, hello. You saw what happened too?" He asked, seeming to be not at all impressed. Liam: It appears he meant it. What should we do, Joshua? Joshua: Oh, let's see our options. We A. Fight back. B. Fight back. Or C. We fight back. "I pick all of the above." Hectic said sarcastically. Liam: Very well. We should prepare ourselves for war then. You coming along, Zikuto? Zikuto shrugged, and nodded. "I do not see why not. I always love a good punch in the face." Liam: Okay, let's get going then. Chapter 2: The War Liam: So, Joshua, you're the leader of an army, right? Do you happen to have a fortress where we can prepare for war? Zikuto was eating something that probably wasnt healthy for him: Almost raw meat. ???: (approaches them) Excuse me, good men. Zikuto stopped, chewing the meat and looked at the unknown individual. He swallowed the raw meat, giving an unimpressed glare. "Hm? What is it?" Komerl just is on top of a building nearby bored. ???: My sincerest apologies for interrupting your heartily meal. I am Josh the Hedgehog of Planet Antiquus. May I ask of your names? "Hectic. Hectic the Cyberhog..." a voice said from the shadows. Then, the shadow that surrounded the truck began to take shape until it formed into a green hedgehog. Liam: I-I'm Liam Monteiro, s-sir... Josh: That is all right. No need for formality. I am here to look for Joshua the Hedgehog. Not that I am looking for myself, if you catch my drift. Liam: L-Look, we have no time for this. There's a war c-coming in three days, and we need to prepare. Josh: A war? If you need my assistance, I am glad to help. I am the Archon Emperor of a planetary faction called the Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology. (Wow, you guys are impatient. XP) Joshua: *looking at his BFV, paying no attention as he's busy Moblizing his army.* Yes, I have army. Quiet please, I'm trying to concentrate. Liam: If it's fine with Joshua, you can join us. Joshua: *Still not paying full attention* Yeah, sure, whatever. Josh: Oh. He's there. Komerl walks to Green Valley Zone out of boredom. Zikuto wasnt even paying attention to everything. He was just eating away. "So uh...you're kinda like Joshua over there but from a different universe or somethin'?" Josh: We are friends, but we are not alike. In any case, it is high time for me to prepare. "Alright then..I dunno what my part in this will be." Zikuto states, finishing his raw meat meal. Josh: From the looks of it, you seem to have great potential, although I have no knowledge of your abilities. You may want to think it through. He shrugs. "All I do is just stand around. I have no fighting ability." Josh: I have faith in your capabilities, no matter what it is. Now, I should get back to my contraption back there. He pointed to a sleek mech behind them. It has approximately 9 meters in height. "Sweet." Zikuto says, noticing the mech. "I'm not sure where to train or what to train with." Josh: We can train with these guys if we have the time. However, time is not our ally as of this moment. He walked under the mech and was transported into its cockpit through the machine's Data Transport which converts the passenger into data and reverting it back when the destination is reached. Josh: Establishing interstellar transmission. After a minute of waiting. Alice: (on comm) Success. Your command? Josh: Prepare the Argentic Armada for interstellar launch. Available units? Alice: (on comm) 24 Empyrean Dirigibles and 4 Hecatoncherein Carapaces. En route, 6 hours. Destination, on your current coordinates. Josh: I catch that. Alice: (on comm) Not to mention 36 Garudions accompanying the Carapaces for main aerial support. Each Carapace has 8 Firestorm Machinas, 2 Aerial Warmice, 20 Aetherbladers, 10 Decelerators and 10 Accelerators. We have added 2 Materia Downloaders as well in order for you to establish an outpost there. With the others outside the mech... Zikuto was just scratching his head at Josh. He reads lips pretty well. "What the heck was that all about..." He groaned. "Ah well, hedgehogs are hedgehogs..." Liam: I don't get such advanced technology. Josh was transported back to the surface. Josh: I have sent my interstellar fleet here to assist you. Since they are traveling through space, minimum arrival time is six hours. Zikuto sat down on the ground, sighing. He lacks enthusiasm so much, it's almost a problem. Liam: Great, that means I'll be bored to death 'til they get here... "You're telling me..." Zikuto replied, and groaned. Josh: Don't worry. We still have three days, right? I don't see any problem with that aside from the fact that they are coming from space. Perhaps we can discuss what we can do to win the war you men are involved in. Interested? "I suppose. I got nothing else to do. But why me, specifically? I mean, I'm not a good fighter in melee, ranged, or anything on those lines..." Zikuto stated, crossing his arms. Josh: So what can you do, specifically? Please, do tell. Zikuto shrugged. "Nothing. I just sit around and watch. I was never taught how to protect myself and I take the blame for it." he sounded mildly depressed or just highly unimpressed. Josh: I see. Now, regardless of your capabilities, may I request you to help me prepare later? This is a chance to establish a new resolve. I believe that even small deeds are precious treasures. "I suppose..." Zikuto says, getting up. "I'm not that much to helping Hedgehogs out but..." Komerl, in Green Valley Zone, decided to go and meditate under a tall tree. "........" Joshua: ....Wait, is that Josh? *He looks up from his BFV* Josh: I am not surprised. You seem quite... focused, Joshua. How is the mobilization of your forces? The Argentic Armada is coming here after six hours, due to being in space. Joshua: Well, "First time" for everything. By the way, Moblizing is doing well, got the Jkirk Battle Fleet on its way here, the Imperial Everest in Mobian Orbit has its Super Weapon charged up and ready, and... Well, yeah, Its going good. Also, that's nice to hear. Josh: ... Wait a second. (is transported back to the mech) Establishing interstellar transmission. After a minute of waiting... Alice: (on comm) Yes, sire? Josh: Have they launched? Alice: Not yet, milord. This will take time. Josh: Instead of interstellar launch, have them be transported to the Rift Strait channels. I'll have the pre-installed Downloaders construct two. Alice: I heed. Josh was transported back to the surface. Josh: Downloaders, eject. Two Materia Downloaders were ejected from the mech's appendage. They began transporting minerals to the area from the Imperial Vault back in Planet Antiquus and used their Melding Coil, creating some sort of lightning currents that mold the structures they are constructing. Josh: I forgot that they can be transported from the Straits... Joshua: Hm.. I see... Well, anywho, i must go to Fort Jkirk. I'll see you and your Military forces later. *he walks off, but then stops* Oh, and try not to cause any damage to Genesis City. *he proceeds again* Josh: (sighs) Like who cares about it...? I am not a person who delights in the harm of my brethren. Now then... He observes the two Downloaders building two Rift Straits. They might be done after two hours. The Straits are quite massive. Josh: Instead of six hours, we'll make it two. Liam: Zikuto, let's go with Joshua. It'll be faster than waiting for Josh. Josh: In a sense, I agree. I'll have to make bigger preparations as of now. Make sure you two don't lose sight of your other comrades. I'll be here watching over the mobilization. Zikuto got up, groaning. It seems that he as took a nap. "Whatever...I'm going with Liam..." He yawned. Hectic then moves from the shadow of the truck and moves by Zikuto and Liam. Zikuto looked at Hectic. "I always wondered what it's like to be a robot. I figured trying it one day." "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. But I'm not a robot. I'm a cyborg." Hectic said towards Zikuto. "Oh. Right. Maybe later, could you make me one? I'm curious..." Zikuto leaned toward him, as if whispering. "Maybe. I'll think about that...." Hectic whispered back to Zikuto. "Great. Thanks." Zikuto nodded. "Maybe in a few minutes?" "Maybe. But first, let me ask something; why aren't you fond of yourself?" Hectic asked. Liam: Yeah, why is that? Komerl is now waiting for something to happen. "Me? Not liking myself? It's probably because I doubt my abilities too much after trying it once. Or maybe even never. I do that a lot..." Zikuto shrugged and crossed his arms. "Did I hear that right...?" Josh thought, hearing Zikuto's statement. "Well, I should leave them be for a while. After the Armada arrives, I might need his assistance. Caitlineia is not feeling well as of this moment," he continued to ponder. Zikuto yawned again, seeming to fall asleep sitting down. Liam noticed it, and dragged Zikuto by his arm over the ground. Meanwhile, at Auhsoj's Location Auhsoj had a meeting with Mecha Hsoj and General Retsel inside Fort KrikJ. Auhsoj: Okay, so, not too long ago, I met Young Joshua the Hedgehog and his comrades. I told them about the war that's about to start, because I like a good opponent. We have a lot of advanced technology, weapons and many more. I'm fully convinced we will win this war. Mecha Hsoj: I have full confidence in the KirkJ Federations too, sir. I'm pretty sure everything will be fine. General Retsel: Do you want me to prepare as much forces as possible? Ausoj: Yes, General Retsel. Go ahead and do that. We will have plenty of brave men and women to create our Thousand Year Reich. (These guys are fucking Neo-Nazi's. XD) General Retsel: Okay, I will be off to do my work. Auhsoj: Okay. Mecha Hsoj, go and prepare our ground troops, air forces and navy forces. We need as many forces to be able to stand up against the Jkirk Federations. Mecha Hsoj: Yes, sir. I'm on it. Mecha Hsoj and General Retsel left the room. As soon as they left the room, Auhsoj turned around and put his hand on a small globe of Mobius. Auhsoj: Joshua has no idea what's gonna hit him. I'll show his so called dangerous ass that I'm more dangerous than he's ever been. Fort Jkirk, 30 minutes later... The Jkirkian Military within the fort were readying up for another wat, apparently. Meanwhile, permitted personal were allowed (AKA, people who run armies and are allied with Jkirk) into the command center to discuss their war Strategy. Joshua: Gentlemen. We meet here once again because of yet another Bullshit cause. Mecha Josh: Did Blade and his little army of crackheads come back again? Joshua: What? No! Mecha Joshua: Okay, then what is it? Joshua: We're about to face alternate versions of ourselves. General Lester: ... What. Joshua: You heard me correctly. We're going to war against ourselves. From a different universe. General Lester: Well, that's just great.... Joshua: *A holographic display of Mobius shows from a screen* Our alternate Federation has territories the opposite of us in Mobius. Mecha Josh: So, Western and West-Central Mobius, then? Joshua: Precisely. Now. Anyone have any strategies to defeat these guys? General Lester: Blow the retards up with our Super Weapon! Joshua: ...As much as I LOVE to do that right now, that won't happen unless it develops into a Level 4 or higher... Any other suggestions? Liam: Maybe we could set up forces around these places. As Liam was talking, he pointed at the places on the holographic display. Liam: We can also use our forces here and here. We can also set up forces at our outposts, and then we should be fine. Joshua: So, what you want to do is go on the defensive.... wait, how did you even get in here? Liam: Zikuto and I came along to Fort Jkirk, remember? Also, some nice lady let me in here. Joshua: I meant the command center. And I doubt some "nice lady" would let you in here. Liam: Oh. Well, I don't know. Should I leave then? Joshua: Well, your already in here, so you might as well stay. Liam: Good. Anyways, yeah, I suggest going on the defensive. Joshua: As much as I like to go on the Defensive, I don't want to risk having the territories of my Faction to be suddenly boxed in if we're on the Defensive. Unless If we absolutely need to, We're going to stay on the Offensive. Liam: Okay. In that case, we should send our explorers to go and find KrikJ territory and then attack. But wait, he's from an alternate universe, right? Well, then we should just wait and see. Joshua: *Thinks: What the hell, this guy is like... what? 8 Years Old? And yet he's giving tactical observations.* ...I've already have my forces getting mobilized as we speak. Sure, they're from an alternate universe... but in this universe, I hold the Population, Resource, and probably a bunch of other advantages, Maybe Technology. And because of that... *He looks down* ... I Will Smite them down on where they tread. '' Liam: *inside his head* How does this guy have such a huge army with all this advanced technology and stuff despite being, what, 15 years old? *speaking to Joshua* Good, that means we don't have to worry about losing. I'm looking forward to what this army can do. *inside his head again* I'm gonna compete in this war too, for myself and for Blade, even though he's a war criminal. (...Well played.) (Yeah, I know.) Joshua: Good. Meeting Adjourned. Josh, within his mech called the Tachyon, attempted to contact Joshua through his Astral Panel. It seemed that the Downloaders have finished constructing the Rift Straits. A massive fleet consisting of 24 Empyrean Dirigibles and 4 Hecatoncherein Carapaces dominated the skies of Genesis City. Josh: Establishing planetary contact with the Jkirkian Fort. After a minute of waiting... Militant: *receives Joshs Transmission* You are trying to communicate on a restricted radio channel. Identify Yourself, please. Zikuto was sleeping somewhere, but it was hard to find him. Some people found him in a corner, one of the darkest ones, and just laid there. Outside the fort, Josh was watching from a tall structure. Josh: Archon Emperor Josh Aelianos the Hedgehog of the Imperium, ally of the Jkirk Federations. Militant: Ah, no wonder you got onto this channel. Who would you like to speak to? Josh: Your faction leader, Joshua the Hedgehog. Militant: He's currently within a War meeting at the moment. Zikuto seemed to have vanished somewhere. Josh: (on comm) Very well. I will leave you a message. Please inform him that the Argentic Armada, my secondary fleet, has arrived in Genesis City. Additionally, I have to talk to him after the meeting. Militant: Will do... hey, you said Genesis City, right? Try not to have anyone to damage or destroy it, please. Our leader will.... uh...... I'm not gonna grace it with a description. *Ends the transmission* Josh: Hm. I am no destroyer of my own kin. Whoever their opponent is, we shall take the grail of victory. I say again- strength in unity. The citizens of Genesis City noticed the fleet of the Armada. Usually, if it were Jkirk's airships, they would shrug it off, as its almost common for Jkirkian Airships to be within the city at times. However, they don't recognize the fleet, so a bit of them go into a slight panic. Josh: All council members aboard the Carapaces, relay to all aerostats to standby. Do NOT command to fire unless I say so. Altairius: We stand ready, milord. Vegaea: We perceive. Megresiel: Good day, sire. I'd say, this place is quite... different on this side. Alcalaid: The moment of battle is nigh. Josh: Very well. (They may be a far cry to my entirely special battle units, but I should not move the pieces wrongly. We need more accuracy and timing, despite the majority of their population if they outnumber us. Yet my philosophy dictates that number alone does not decide the victor. Now, what will be the enemy's next move? Doubtful they will retaliate so easily. Come at us!) '''Fort KrikJ' Auhsoj was polishing his Jkirk Buster Armor when a Militant walked in. KrikJ Militant: Hey, sir. Auhsoj: What is it, Duncan? Duncan: Just got a quick ping from our spies over on Mobius. They said the Jkirk Federations are currently mobilizing forces and ready to go on offense. What should we do? Auhsoj: Well, I'm thinking we should hold off our attacks for a while. I said I was gonna attack in three days, but let's wait until Jkirk thinks it's a prank, demobilize their forces and then we attack. Duncan: Okay, sir. I'll tell our forces to hold their depart until you say they can go. Auhsoj: Good, then I'll tell Mecha Hsoj and General Retsel to hold off their fleets too. Duncan nodded and left the room. Auhsoj: You may be a warlord mastermind, but I got the brains for war as well, Young Joshua. You'll see. *laughs* Auhsoj then contacted Mecha Hsoj and General Retsel to explain his plan. (Dude, trying to fool someone that a Declaration of War was just a prank is like teaching pigs to fly. Also, you just lost your chance to attack first. Nice going. XP) (God Damn It! DX) 6 Hours and 43 Minutes Later.... The entire army of The Jkirk Federations on Mobius and possibly other territories have been moblized. The armies of Joshua, Mecha Josh, General Lester, and a few Jkirkian Commanders are heading straight for the border of the Krikj Federations. Meanwhile, within Mobius's Orbit, a massive space station known as the Imperial Everest has completely charged up its X4-GB Plasma Cannon as well. Civilian Territories within Jkirk had also received evacuation protocols, issuing to get to Airports and to prepare for temporary relocation. Liam was sitting in a Light Armored AM5 piloted by Mecha Josh. As they were driving, they had a conversation. Liam: I've never met such a smart android like you before. How does Mr. Joshua do it? Mecha Josh: He was quite the skilled Mechanic and Programmer back then. Nowadays, not so much. Liam: Okay. Well, I'd love to have mechanical experience one day so I can make a robot like you. Also, what's it like being second in-command of such a powerful faction? Mecha Josh: Eh, it's nice. I get to make Military and Political decisions as long as its approved by Joshua. Liam: I'm impressed by the fact that he's such a genius at Militairy business despite being only 15. I wish I was that smart. Mecha Josh: Well, its complicated. But, yeah, it's rather impressive in a way. (I love how Liam's bonding with the Jkirkians. I mean, Blade was constantly trying to dispatch them, but Liam actually gets along with them. I really like that. :3) (Yeah.) Liam: Ah, looks like we're at our destination. Liam and Mecha Josh arrived at Fort Daxter II. Mecha Josh: Alight, here's our stop for now. We will wait for the others, and then, we will invade. Liam nodded and got out his sword for battle. (You do realize this is a Jkirkian facility, right? XD) (No shit, Sherlock.) Mecha Josh: ...Why did you pull out your sword? This is a friendly facility. Liam: Oh, sorry. Liam immediately put his sword back on his back. Mecha Josh: Now, as I said, we will wait for the other armies to show up here, and then we will attack. The massive Argentic Armada went near the Fort Daxter II, with the Tachyon following suit. Josh: Establishing planetary contact with the nearby Jkirkian Fort (Fort Daxter II). A Baxter Mobian Soldier (Fox) responded to Josh's contact. Baxter Fox: This is Fort Daxter II, who am I speaking to? Josh: Archon Emperor Josh Aelianos the Hedgehog of the Imperium, ally of the Jkirk Federations. Where is your faction leader, Joshua the Hedgehog? Baxter Fox: Oh, he's currently on his way to this very fort for mobilization of an Invasion Force. Josh: If he has given an order to mobilize to the enemy territory, please tell me right away. Baxter Fox: I will do what I can. The Tachyon landed on a large structure near the fort. The Argentic Armada glided behind it, ready whenever. (And now we wait for Alex, and possibly the others) (Here!) Liam: Okay, now we gotta wait for Joshua, Zikuto and the rest. Mecha Josh: They'll be arriving at least within 20 minutes. If this "Zikuto" doesn't show up when the others do, we'll have to go on. "Here I am." Hectic said in a polite tone, as he stepped out of the shadows again. Liam nodded. Liam: Well, I'm sure Zikuto will be fine, even without us. Mecha Josh: Alright, if you insist. Right now, we must wait. Liam nodded. Zikuto finally arrived, a few dirt stains and he collapsed, panting. "Yeah...got lost for a second..." He muttered. Mecha Josh: *looked at Zikuto* ..Ah.. Okay. He got up, and crossed his arms. "So, what did I miss?" Mecha Josh: Nothing really. My Army just got here, and we're awaiting the others. "Alright...what exactly is going on?" He asked. Hectic stayed silent for a while towards Zikuto for a few seconds, until finally, he spilled the beans. "We're going into war." Hectic said. "...War." Zikuto says, as if asking for clarification. "Oh gods, I cannot be in wars. It's a mess..." Liam: Are you scared of war, Zikuto? Tsk. Just stay behind me and Mecha Josh and you'll be fine. Mecha Josh: He doesn't have to come with us if he doesn't want to, don't insult the man. "Or...wolf in this case. I do have a fear of being INVOLVED in wars. I just feel like I'm not necessary." Liam: Sorry, Zikuto. If you don't wanna take part in the war, you can stay at Fort Jkirk. Sorry for insulting you. "It's fine, I get it. I'm not necessary and I understand. I'd just hold everyone back regardless." He left the area in the direction of the fort. Liam: Man...I feel guilty now... Mecha Josh: Now, now. *He gets out of the Vehicle* We didn't say that. Zikuto went into the Fort and sat down. He was unsure if he was in the right place too, but he just continued to sit in his current location. Mecha Josh: ... *slowly faces Liam with a "Look what you did" expression* Liam: *sigh* I'm a horrible friend... Liam then walked away into the woods. Mecha Josh: ...Well then. *Upon is HUD, he communicates Joshua and General Lester* Joshua: *responds* Yello? General Lester: *Responds* Greetings. Mecha Josh: What is the ETA of your arrival on Fort Daxter II? Joshua: I'll be there in 3 Minutes. General Lester: 4 For me. Mecha Josh: Just checking. *He ends the transmissions* Meanwhile, Liam was sitting on a stone by himself in the woods. Liam: Why did I say that...? Zikuto was the first guy I met during my first journey...And I coldheartedly scoff at him like some arrogant person...I'm a horrible person... ???: Not as horrible as me, though. Liam: Who said that? Blade's ghost appeared in front of Liam. Liam: Blade? Blade: The one and only. I finally got a day off from being in hell, so I came to Mobius to haunt around a bit. Anyways, you shouldn't pity yourself like that. You should try and apologize to Zikuto. That's what I should've done to Joshua... Liam: You're right, Blade. Thanks for the advice. Blade: No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna haunt Joshua. >:3 Blade's ghost disappeared to Joshua's location. Liam walked off to Fort Jkirk. Zikuto tapped on whatever he was sitting on. He hummed to himself. Zikuto hummed a beat and tone similar to Stardust Speed Way (US Bad Future Version) Meanwhile, Blade appeared next to Joshua, letting out a piercing scream. Joshua: ....!!!!! *He quickly got his 2 Dark Matter Blades out, and turned to face Blade* ALRIGHT, WHO DID THA- ..... Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. Blade: Relax, I'm a ghost, so I can't do shit. Got a day off from being in hell, so I decided to haunt around Mobius. Joshua: ..I see... Wait, they give you breaks in hell? Blade: Yeah, they let you out of hell once a month. It's pretty nice to get a break from fire, lava and shit. Anyways, I heard you're gonna war against yourself. Guess you're finally gonna meet your match, huh? Joshua: Eh... My Army beat Millions of Brainwashed Militiamen, haven't I? Those Guys... well, i'm just assuming that they Suck. Blade: Well played, Officer Tenpenny. I'd love to see your anti counterpart tear you a new asshole, but Satan's calling me, so I gotta go. Smell you later. Blade's ghost then disappeared. Zikuto changed the humming to something like Metallic Madness (Present, US) Liam arrived at Zikuto's location. Liam: Zikuto, listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really shouldn't have said that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Zikuto stops humming and looks at him. "Hey, don't dwell on it too much, it's fine. I understand that what you said wasn't intentional, but...It was practically my fault for making YOU feel guilty. I tend to do that a lot myself." Liam: Okay. Well, let's get back to Fort Daxter II to see the rest of the Jkirkians have arrived. Liam walked off, back in the direction of Fort Daxter II. Zikuto followed, not close behind. He still seemed rather tense that this was going on. When they arrived, the Armies of Joshua and General Lester had already arrived to the fort. The 3 Leaders began discussing their attack strategy. Liam started listening to it with a lot of attention, because it's polite. Zikuto wasn't listening because he wasn't really that interested and, as usual, thought he wasn't going to help at all. So he played with a Yo-Yo that he found earlier. Joshua: .....So it's agreed then. Mecha Josh will take the Left Flank, General Lester will take the Right Flank, I will take the Middle Flank, and any other faction willing to help will support on whatever flank they choose? Mecha Josh: Affirmative. General Lester: That will be the plan, sir. Joshua: Alright. We will move out now as the armies are already mobilized. The 3 walk in the direction of their armies. Zikuto blinked and looked around. "Oh, it's over already?" Liam: Wait for us! "Wait wait wait hold on Liam. I didn't hear what happened. What do we do?" Zikuto says, meeting up with Liam. Liam: Mecha Josh will take the Left Flank, Mr. General Lester will take the Right Flank, and Joshua will take the Middle Flank. I say: Choose a flank and go with that person. His ears flopped a little bit, looking nervous again. "But...I really don't want to fight. Do I HAVE to be involved in this?" Liam: You don't have to fight. You can watch others fight if you want. "Okay well...h-here's the thing; I WANT to fight really badly, but I can't because it's out of my comfort zone AND it's a fear of mine! It's like I'm fighting with myself and it's just making me more and more stressed out." He was tensing a little bit. Liam sighed. Liam: Zikuto, please do this for Mobius. The world is in danger. We need to do everything we can to help. "I...I want to, so badly! You cannot understand this pressure that I'm in right now. I want to help, but I can't because my fear is resisting." He replied. "Hey! Wait up!" Hectic shouted as he went to catch up with Liam. Josh: (on comm) Is Joshua there now? I await his orders. Baxter Fox: Patching you through now.... *He patches Josh to Joshua's comn* Joshua: ... (On comm) Yello, this is Joshua. Who am I speaking to? Josh: This is the Archon Emperor of the Imperium. Trivial matters aside, where have you been? The Argentic Armada has arrived earlier than expected and we are about to engage the enemy territory. I await your signal. Joshua: ...Oh! We've just started marching into their territory. You may attack as you see fit. Josh: Very well. Consider it done! "Uhh...J-Joshua sir?" Zikuto was with him. "I'm a bit...new to this kind of 'War Fighting' business and I'm not really exactly sure what to do.." Joshua: ..Oh... uh... *he scratches his head* ...Its uh... kind of hard to explain... If your Infantry, all you have to do is listen to orders, and either wound or kill the enemy, unless stated otherwise. Thats the very basic part of it. The rest is very complex. "I see." He nods. "But, I'm more of like...in the back lanes instead on the frontlines at this point. I just wasn't sure at first." Josh: Before I forget, is the wolf there, Joshua? If he is not preoccupied, can I borrow him? I have a task for him to do, if he does not mind. (Note: Assuming that Zikuto has not introduced himself to him as of this moment.) (Yeah, he hasn't done that yet if I remember correctly.) Liam: If you don't mind, I'm taking the right flank. The right flank is really strong, if you ask me. Jpshua: That is fine. Zikuto heard Josh but looked over to Liam first, nodding at his comment and looked to Josh. "You mean me? I'm not really occupied at the moment, so...what do you need to me to do? Joshua: ...Wait, what? *He looks at Zikuto* You can hear him on my Jkirkian Tactical HUD? "Well yeah. Wolves have enhanced hearing." He shrugged. Joshua: ...I see. Well, anyways.. *Hands him his Jkirkian Tactical HUD*, wear it like a pair of glasses, and be sure to give it back. He nodded and put it on as carefully as possible. "Hello, Zikuto speaking. You needed my attention?" Meanwhile, Liam got in General Lester's vehicle. Liam: If you don't mind, I'm joining your flank, Mr. General. General Lester: No, I do not mind. We will be approaching our target shortly. Liam: Good. I'm ready to kick some butt. General Lester: *Contacts Mecha Josh* What is your ETA on your target? Mecha Josh: *Sounds of combat can be heard* We've already reached the Alternate Outpost Vedia. It looks like they weren't expecting an Invasion.... They're forces also have Lasers and not Plasma (I know this because of that conversation we had in chat. c: Though, If I made some mistakes, feel free to correct me). General Lester: ...I see. Mecha Josh: For some strange reason though, they have more personal than we have in our version of Outpost Vedia. The Outpost is also larger. General Lester: So, their facilities should be larger than ours with more Soldiers, but they are less advanced. Mecha Josh: Yes... Oh god... What is THAT?! Is that a.. Massive Robot the size of... Uh, I have to go. *Ends Transmission* General Lester: ...That last statement didn't sound good. They have a Massive Robot *Facing Liam*. Liam: That certainly didn't sound good. Should we send reinforces to help him? Zikuto looked over at Liam. "I know someone who can help. It may take a while for him to arrive but he might be able to fend off this giant robot thing.." Liam: Send him in. Anything to help to defeat it. Zikuto went to his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, can you come here? I need some help, now." He hung up. After 30 seconds, a dragon humanoid almost taller than Zikuto showed up. He bowed a little bit at Zikuto. "How may I be of service?" He asks him. Zikuto pointed to Liam and General Lester. "They need some reinforcements and a giant robot is there which needs to be destroyed. Can you do that for us?" The unknown dragon thought about it. "So, this is some kind of war thing huh...? I'm in!" He smirked a very sharp-teethed grin. Zikuto nodded. "Alright, follow them into the battlefield, I'll keep a close eye on things while I'm still here." The dragon nodded and walked to Liam and the General. Liam waited for an order from General Lester. General Lester: Liam, how good are you with Plasma Rifles? Liam: Pretty good. My dad took a few from Blade's lab after he died and he taught me to use them. So yeah, I'm pretty good with them. General Lester: Alright, grab a C-T57 Plasma Rifle from a R7-CQ Terminator. Don't worry, they have plasma pistols. The Dragon sat down and took a deer from nearby and ripped a slice from it. General Lester: ... *looking at the Dragon* ...Where did you... never mind. What's your name? "Hm? Oh, I'm Jason." He says with a mouthful of bloody meat in his mouth. He swallowed it. "Jason." He repeated incase he didnt get it the first time. General Lester: I see. Zikuto mentioned you could deal with Massive Robots. Is it alright if you transfer to the Left Flank with Mecha Josh and help them out? Meanwhile, with General Retsel... General Retsel and his troops were attacking Resako City in Northern Mobius. Apparently, Auhsoj decided to attack Mobius anyway. General Retsel: Today I'm conquering Resako City or my name is not Edaw Retsel. (Annnd.. now theres a real War of Mobius. XD) The Resako City Law Enforcement were putting up a fight. Although not much, they were holding their ground. SWAT Teams were also fighting back, and Officers were evacuating Civilians. General Retsel: Cannon units, deploy! KrikJ'ers with cannons moved into the city and they started firing cannonballs and other projectiles at the Law Enforcement and the SWATS. Some would hit the Officers and SWAT singlely, the others got blown up when impacted and got a good number of them SWAT Personal: What the- Are those Cannons?! What else are they firing? Someone get a Military Faction or SOMETHING. Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplays